Two Bleeding Hearts
by pages.of.altaire
Summary: Post-war life wasn't peaceful at all. With Sasuke's standing in the village as a topic of contention amongst the citizens, the village council decided to utilize its last ace card: an arranged civil union between the Uchiha and one of the oldest and most powerful families to cement his loyalty to Konoha. People loved happy distractions, even if it's at the expense of others.
1. Family Duties

**A/N:** This is very much set in an alternate universe. Please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 1: Family Duties**

* * *

"I object. Unless Hyuuga Hinata-sama is present here amongst the council, I insist we table this discussion until further notice."

One of the elders sneered. "You may be a household name amongst the village, but clearly the manners of the branch house leave much to be desired."

Neji gritted his teeth. "Nevertheless, according to the Hyuuga Mandate, it is unconstitutional to hold-"

"Need I remind you that Hyuuga Hinata is not yet the Head of House, Neji-kun." Suma interrupted with a clipped tone. She peered at him with exasperation. "That title belongs to her father, who is here with us today. Therefore, Hinata's involvement in all family matters is secondary."

"This is about her life and dignity as a Hyuuga, as the successor of the main house, and as a woman." The brunet argued while glancing urgently at his uncle. "This marital arrangement without her consent would challenge all three."

"While your concerns are heard, the council has decided that an union with the Uchiha heir is the best course of action and thus we are willing to make this an executive decision-"

"You're forcing my sister to be a _blood traitor_! She'll have no choice but to be exiled from our clan." Hanabi exclaimed, formal etiquette completely forgotten in exchange for anger. She rounded on her father aggressively, "Why aren't you saying anything? This is my sister we're talking about! She's your daughter too!"

"Hanabi, you are embarrassing yourself." Hiashi didn't even spare her a glance.

Blushing furiously at the derision, Hanabi crossed her arms in defense. "She can't marry an Uchiha if she wants to be Head of House. Blood tainting is unforgivable and you all know it." She glared at the elders.

Akiyama, the youngest member on the council, scoffed. "Petty temper tantrums aside, this matter has been settled. The Head of House has no qualms, so we will be proceeding with the necessary arrangements."

Neji rose to his feet to object again, but the words haven't even left his lips before he came crashing down on his knees with a scream. Pain sparked from within his brain, thousands of blades piercing and cutting away at his nerves. His skull was splitting open, Neji was sure of it, and he could hear the blood pulsing frantically in his veins.

There was a clamor of voices that he couldn't precisely make out, and a flurry of movement as Hanabi's bright kimono came into view. Neji collapsed on his side, paralyzed and shaken from a curse he could not escape.

"...never learn your place, do you..."

"Neji-kun!"

"Such insolence... just like your father..."

"Knock it off! This is too much!"

"Hanabi... a disappointment today... order you to stand down!"

"You jackass! He's dying!"

'I'm not dying.' The brunet reassured himself as he slowly lost consciousness.

But this felt pretty close.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Hinata had barely stepped through the gate of Konoha when she started noticing the wandering eyes in her direction and the excited whispers hidden behind shy hands. Self-conscious as she is, the young heiress decided to not dwell on the issue.

"Sensei, what are they staring at?" Cho asked, her pale green eyes observing the strange behavior.

"Oh. You noticed it too, Cho-chan."

Kaien looked excited. "Are you in trouble? Did you do something illegal, sensei? If you run away, can I come with you?"

'What a strange sense of humor.' Hinata smiled at him. "Nobody is getting punished. I think you should lead the way to the Hokage tower, Kaien-kun. We have a report to hand in."

The genin seemed quite put out. "Nothing exciting ever happens here!"

"Finally, something we can agree on." Akihiko commented mildly.

"I didn't ask for you to butt in."

"It's better that I'm on your side. Now you know how it feels to win an argument for once."

"Talking over me and not knowing when to shut up is not winning, asshole. I'll have you know that I can beat you fair and square in any fight!"

"Oh? Please enlighten me then, because I've yet to be floored by my loss."

Hinata tuned out the voices as the two started their usual bickering. Personality-wise, Kaien and Akihiko are basically the same person; they're both stubborn and passionate, but easily provoked emotionally by insignificant things.

Her mood was immediately dampened by the sight of Igumo and his three-person team. Birds of a feather really do flock together, she thought bitterly, even the rotten and ill-tempered ones.

"Well hello, Hyuuga-sama." Igumo greeted, his words laced with insincerity.

"Igumo-san." Hinata responded curtly.

"Seeing as how the village is in its busiest season, you four sure took your sweet time getting back home."

"Seeing as how my students have been shouldering missions beyond their designated rank, I believe they deserve a rest once in a while." Hinata retorted civilly. "I hope that concept is not lost on you and your students."

"Your concern is touching but unnecessary." Igumo dismissed with a scoff. "But how unfortunate, I was hoping that your personal affairs would keep you plenty interested in rushing back, even if the tempting mission revenues don't."

The bluenette frowned, not liking the insinuations behind his words. "I'm not sure how I feel about you nosing into my personal life, Igumo-san. If you would excuse us, we are expected elsewhere."

Igumo reached out suddenly and grabbed Hinata by the elbow. "Not even giving me the chance to congratulate you, Hinata-sama?"

"You dare put your hands on a _Hyuuga_?" Hinata glared unflinchingly at the man, her byakugan threatening to activate.

Sensing that he was pushing his luck, Igumo removed his grip on her arm and wisely took a step back. "Of course not. My mistake, your highness." He smirked, thoroughly mocking her social standing before leaving with his minions in tow.

Kaien rounded on his sensei with frustration. "Why didn't you kick his ass, sensei?! You could've totally wiped the ground with him!"

"Forget it. Igumo is a sly one, but that's hardly a reason to throttle him." Hinata argued gently. "Kaien, I know you're-"

"Nee-chan!"

"Hanabi?" The bluenette's eyes searched for the owner of that familiar voice. She saw her running toward them at neck-break speed, her feet picking up sand and gravel.

"I told... the gate patrol to alert me... as soon as you got here." Hanabi panted. "You need to go home. There's been an argument...everything's a mess-"

"With the council?" The Hyuuga family council was not known to be open-minded or kind.

"This is all because of _that_ old stupid bitch-"

"Hanabi!"

"-it's never enough for Suma and her old croons, dad's a complete coward and because of them Neji has been really ill!"

At the mention of her cousin, Hinata became very serious. "Look after my students, Hanabi." She ordered before shooting up some trees to get to the rooftops.

"What's going on?" Cho asked curiously, while Akihiko merely looked pensive.

Hanabi crossed her arms, her anger not subsiding in the slightest. "Nothing good, that's what."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Unlikely Friendships

**A/N:** I particularly enjoy Hinata's relationship with Neji throughout the arcs. Also, I liberally sprinkled some antiquated family inbreeding to go along with an equally antiquated pure-blood mentality. Hope you don't get too grossed out.

 **Chapter Two: Unlikely Friendships**

* * *

"Father, members of the council, I have returned." Hinata bowed down respectfully, paying her respects to the elderly.

"Hinata, we've been expecting you." Suma greeted. "As the situation currently stands, we have some very exciting news to share."

Hinata tightened her grip on her sleeves; she doubts it'll be a pleasant surprise.

"As I'm sure you know, since Uchiha Sasuke's return, there has been speculation about his allegiance to Konoha. Hearts cannot be changed overnight, and although our new Hokage has vouched for him time and time again, even Uzumaki Naruto concedes that his words alone are no longer sufficient. What people want are reassurance and immediate results."

"If people are only willing to believe what they see, then perhaps they should look at whatever's left of Sasuke-kun's left arm." Hinata countered boldly. "The blood bond of brotherhood is the truest test of loyalty."

"An eloquent statement." Suma said dryly. "Unfortunately, as subtle as a flesh wound may be, its meaning is lost on the many members of the village Council. A promise weighed down by flowery words is hardly a promise kept."

The heiress pressed her lips into a thin line and stayed silent.

"In order to maintain peace within the village, the Hyuuga clan has proposed a civil union with the Uchiha heir." Suma continued. "Your father and the family Council have unanimously chosen you to...participate in this arrangement."

Hinata's heart froze. "But I'm to be Head of House."

"Your father has agreed to pass that title to Hyuuga Hanabi, your younger sister."

"You agreed?" The blunette looked over at her father, unable to hide her surprise and betrayal.

"Yes, Hinata." The council elder nodded. "You will align yourself with the Uchiha clan in mind, body, and power. However, the succession of the title will exclude all of your children, and their byakugan will be deactivated with blood jutsu."

"I don't understand... you're giving up on me?" Her voice wavered for only a moment before she slid her poker face in place.

But it didn't go unnoticed, and Hiashi looked over and glared at Hinata with such intensity that the young girl couldn't help but cringe anxiously. "You will not cry." He hissed. "You've embarrassed the Hyuuga name time and time again. You will not give into this weakness."

"I...I am not an embarrassment." Hinata bit her lip hard, willing the pain to distract her from the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Forgoing the ANBU enlistment for something as frivolous as a school teacher at the academy?!" Hiashi ranted, his anger burning in his throat.

The blunette frowned. "It's what I wanted."

"And what you wanted has brought great shame upon the family." Her father sneered with distaste. "Wasting your rank on lesser people. Clearly, you do not take your responsibilities seriously, so why should I do the same for you?"

Hinata stayed mum, too tired and emotional to argue the same topics over and over again. She didn't expect her father to ever embrace her passions, but she was disheartened at the sheer contempt he still showed toward her decisions.

"You dare not refuse." Suma narrowed her eyes, not liking Hinata's silence. "This is a great honor. We chose you because we expect great things from you, Hyuuga Hinata."

Liar, you set me up. You all set me up. She thought and proceeded to discreetly pinch herself under her sleeve. Don't cry. The young girl urged herself. Don't let father see it.

"Well, Hinata?"

If you don't do this for the family, who will? Maybe this time father will be appeased.

"The gesture is generous. I thank the council for deeming me fit for this honor."

Those words sounded fake and hollow even to herself.

* * *

The soon-to-be ex-heiress didn't dwell on the dull thudding of her heart as her feet carried her to Neji's compound. Knocking lightly on the wooden frame to alert him of her presence, Hinata quickly let herself in.

"Neji-kun." She breathed and dropped down to the mat with worry. "What have they done to you?"

"I assume that question is rhetorical." He replied with an arched eyebrow, his sarcastic personality showing through the exhaustion.

Hinata cracked a half-smile. "Dry wit doesn't suit you when you're collapsed on the floor like this."

"I try." Neji shrugged good-naturedly, and turned to observe Hinata's face. "Your eyes are red."

The blunette's eyes were downcast as she self-consciously wiped away any hints of tears on her face.

"You met with the elders." Neji stated with finality. "Did your father see you cry?"

"No. I held it together until I left them."

"Good." He nodded sharply from his sleeping position, and immediately regretted it when a strong wave of nausea overtook him. Hinata quickly snatched the small wooden basket and held it in front of her cousin's face as he got up and dry heaved uncontrollably into it. She rubbed his back soothingly and held his hair up, taking note of the cold sweat that seeped through his sleepwear. How long did they torture him until he gave in? Hinata had to wonder, and her resentment towards her father grew.

"...I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped it." Neji muttered weakly; he hadn't been able to eat anything all day, and it was affecting him.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault." Hinata reassured him and tucked him in. "Nobody would've been able to stop it. Father and the council already made up their minds. Telling us was just a formality."

"It was wrong of them." The brunet argued. "A complete abuse of power."

Hinata couldn't argue with that; the family council has been abusing their positions for years now. Part of the blame definitely fell on her father for letting them get away with so much for so long.

"You know, before they stopped me with..." Neji gestured to the seal on his forehead. "I wanted them to pick me for you."

"Neji..." Hinata gave him a look.

"What? As if families as old as ours are amateurs to a little inbreeding." The brunet chuckled darkly. "I'm sure it's no secret by now that my mother was also my aunt."

Hinata grinned wryly. "Are you trying to cheer me up by telling me your side of the family tree? How twisted."

"We've always been twisted. It's in our blood." Neji shrugged, wincing in pain at the muscle movement. "Except for you. Don't know how you are the way you are, but thank the gods for that."

The blunette smiled, grateful for her friendship with this man. Despite their rough start, fueled by bad blood amongst family members, it was testament in and of itself that their relationship managed to get this far at all. But friendship tends to bloom from rivalry, and now Neji was one of her favorite people to talk to.

"I didn't want you to lose what should be yours. You worked hard. You don't deserve this." Neji said quietly, reaching for her hand.

Hinata grasped his fingers in hers. "Neither do you and yet here we are." She said wryly. "But fortunately, I am not so self-serving. I would never let you sacrifice your happiness for mine, not when so many decisions have been taken from you already... and I'm sure TenTen would be disappointed if you throw your life away for me."

"What does TenTen have to do with this?"

"Nothing." She shook her head innocently; he was so emotionally dense. "Shall we get you something to eat?"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chance Meetings

**A/N:** They meet but it's like pulling teeth. Also, I couldn't help myself, but I threw in a little ShikaNaru in there. They're just so cute.

 **Chapter 3: Chance Meetings**

* * *

The door slammed open as a pair of feet stomped across the floor. A swirl of orange robes swept around the desk and a bandaged fist slammed against the table. Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru calmly sauntered into the Hokage's office, closing the door behind them to keep out curious eyes; Sasuke sensed the uncontrolled chakras of some nosy genins earlier, and wanted to make sure they don't pry into his business.

"They agreed, Naruto. Hyuuga Suma and the village council have already reached a decision days ago. There is nothing more you can do." Sasuke stated with finality.

"How can you think that?! This is your future on the line here, teme!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. "This is unacceptable. What kind of meeting couldn't wait until I'm back? I'm calling for a temporary suspension of the Konoha Council!"

Nara sighed. "You can't call for a suspension of the council without filing a proposal first."

"Then I will file a proposal-"

"-which would then call for a motion to temporarily suspend the council from governing, which requires at least a two-thirds vote." Shikamaru explained pointedly. "This, I assure you, you will not get."

"Oh, you have little faith."

"Naruto, enough." Sasuke persuaded. "If I was less than satisfied with the agreement I would have said something. As it stands, I have no qualms. If anything, I'm rather surprised that they have resorted to solving the issue peacefully, as certain past experiences have led me to believe...otherwise."

It was interesting to walk into the oval room that day to several pairs of eyes filled with guilt tampered down by wariness and old mistrust. Some bad habits are hard to break no matter how much they all wanted to move on, Sasuke thought to himself. Generations of bad blood and discrimination weighed heavily in the room, making the meeting a tense affair. Uchiha himself was no exception, the bitterness of losing his entire family still present as an imprint in the back of his mind after all these years.

Even with the war over, it didn't take very long for the citizens to get restless again. Conflict was part of humanity, and people created conflict if there wasn't any. He knew his return to the village would be hotly contested. The people who mattered tolerated him, the people who didn't waited for the other shoe to drop. Their wary and distrustful nature soon gave way to paranoia, and the discontent grumbles of a few spread through the population. Sasuke wasn't surprised; at the end of the day, warring nations gravitate towards war, just like how people are drawn to juicy gossip.

Naruto huffed with anger, not backing down. "You have no qualms, but what about Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata has no choice." Shikamaru countered. "This goes beyond what you may know, unfortunately. Old families tend to operate by annoyingly antiquated rules that can be a pain in the ass to dispute."

"But you're part of the old family alliances aren't you, Shikamaru?" Uzumaki peered earnestly at him. "If there's a loophole then you can definitely find it, right?"

"It's not that simple, and I know less than you may think I do." Nara explained, scratching his head. "The Nara clan is old in name, but we've almost completely rid ourselves of the troublesome constraints that comes with being a noble house. I mean, can you imagine my dad telling me who to associate with and who to marry?"

"The House of Uchiha used to be one of the noble houses, until Tobirama came to power and completely sidelined us to the outskirts of the village." Sasuke added. "Eventually we were removed from the old alliances, practically blacklisted by every noble family. Marriage arrangements became very difficult because no one wanted to be associated with us."

The Uchiha patted Naruto on the arm. "Despite what you may think, the council isn't trying to restrict my freedom. Arranged marriages are common amongst old families, and I will be provided with a way to revive my clan. Once I marry, the Uchiha name will be restored to its former standing in the village."

"Strategically speaking, this arrangement will be a good distraction for the citizens. Everyone enjoys a celebration with good booze." Shikamaru shrugged. "Settling down as a family man may also improve Sasuke-kun's image, which is hanging by a thread at the moment."

The blond looked back and forth between the two men and sighed. Neither of them thought this was a bad idea, so it seemed pointless to continue to push the issue. "Fine." He relented.

Uchiha nodded. "Hn. Then I will take my leave. I have some business to attend to." He bid a quick goodbye to both before opting to leave out of the window rather than the door.

"Stop moping."

Naruto looked somewhat annoyed. "What."

Nara sighed knowingly. "Just because you and Hinata didn't end up together doesn't mean you have to feel guilty."

"You should've seen the look on her face when I told her no, Shika." The blond confessed, slumping into his chair. "I feel awful. She put her life on the line for me and this is how I repay her."

"Hinata confessed because you inspired her to be brave, not because she wanted your pity." Shikamaru walked over and casually leaned against the edge of the desk.

"Still feel guilty."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Then tell me this, does it feel better to be guilty with me, or guilty without me?"

"Guilty with, and that's even worse because I feel so fucking happy." Blue eyes softened as the blond reached for Nara's hands. "Don't you feel just a little guilty?"

Shikamaru intertwined their fingers together. "Why would I? I finally got you."

* * *

It took a while, but somehow, Hinata managed to get Neji to down a bit of porridge and tea before sending him off to bed. It would be days before he could comfortably face sunlight again without getting migraines, and Hinata felt guilty for the part she indirectly played in this and extremely resentful towards her father. The man always took it too far, and he seemed to revel in the anguish it causes others. It was definitely the Hyuuga blood, this Hinata was sure.

The bluenette jogged towards the Hokage tower to catch up with her students. She made a mental note to tell Naruto about Neji's absence. At the thought of the blond, Hinata's stomach twisted and formed new knots. It had stung when he said no, and Hinata wallowed in a pool of disappointment for weeks after his rejection.

 _"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto looked more shattered than she did. "I wish I could say the same, but you've always been a sister to me."_

She sighed, still haunted by the memory of his gentle let-down. After that disaster, Hinata threw herself into her work, committing herself to her team and only saw Naruto occasionally. Being Hokage came with a full schedule, and the bluenette was grateful for the fact that they rarely crossed paths. But despite it all, Hinata would never hold this against him. In the end it was his decision, one of few where his opinion had mattered enough to be heard.

Then, in the distance, she saw a familiar figure that forced all coherent thought out of her head.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata greeted, slowing down to a stop.

Uchiha paused in his footsteps, nodding politely. "Hn. Hinata-san."

The air around them instantly felt uncomfortable. "H-How's your day?" She stammered to fill the silence.

"...Adequate." Sasuke seemed to think before voicing his answer. "You?"

"Long."

"I see."

 _Running away certainly didn't do much for his social skills._ Hinata thought. He was still unbelievably withdrawn, just like how she remembered him. While Sasuke had long grown out of his boyish looks and gravity-defying hair, he was still a man of few words. Hinata couldn't recall a time where they ever truly conversed. But whenever she saw Naruto, she knew Sasuke wasn't too far behind, and the bluenette was ashamed to admit that she had spent many hours witnessing their interactions with each other. Looking at the man in front of her now, Hinata had to agree that he looked better than he did in her childhood memories.

It was the eyes, she smiled to herself. He always did have expressive eyes.

"You will be seeing a lot of me in your compound in the upcoming month." His voice cut through her inner turmoil, surprising Hinata. "I thought I should forewarn you."

She nodded. "I am aware. The wedding isn't going to plan itself, so I will be equally busy." She paused. "You look well. You might not see it the same way, but village life really does suit you best."

The edges of his lips softened fractionally. "I'm finding my way." Sasuke answered. "Naruto's in his office, if you're on your way to see them."

As they bid each other good day, Hinata comforted herself with the fact that conversing with him didn't seem too bad. A bit awkward perhaps, but it was a healthy start compared to what they had before. She just hoped that it would get better.

* * *

" _Shh!_ I can't hear anything they're saying!" Kaien whispered urgently, his ear firmly pressed against the outside wall of the office. Despite his teammates' protests, Kaien insisted that they stay hidden to snoop around for some information. After all, it wasn't every day that the Hokage would storm into his office in such a manner with his mellow adviser, and to be followed by none other than _the_ Uchiha Sasuke...

It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, Kaien thought eagerly, his inner child-like curiosity demanding to be satisfied.

"Do you even hear anything?" Akihiko whispered impatiently. "This is such a complete waste of time."

"Yeah, I hear a man's voice." Kaien replied.

"Is it Uchiha-san?"

"No, it's you." Kaien snapped.

Akihiko growled and punched his teammate in retaliation. Kaien wasn't having it, and turned around to grab a handful of Akihiko's silver hair before pulling him into a headlock. Both of them struggled quietly without giving in, punching and kicking each other out of petty spite. Cho listened on her own, tuning out her idiot teammates with practiced ease. "Wait...I think I hear kissing noises." She whispered excitedly.

Kaien snickered from his headlock position. "Like _you_ know what kissing sounds like."

"I've seen the movies, I know what they're about!" Cho retaliated heatedly.

The trio were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't detect the looming shadow over them.

"What are you three doing out here?"

Startled, the three stood up quickly to try to act innocent. "Sensei!"

"Please don't procrastinate on these mission reports." Hinata lectured sternly as she brushed past the trio to open the door. "I know it's a pain but it's really important-"

"Oh _shit_!"

"Hinata!"

The bluenette's eyes opened wide like saucers as she watched the pair snap out of their _heavy_ make-out session. Naruto turned beet red and fell off of his desk with a scream, dragging piles of forms with him. Shikamaru couldn't look Hinata in the eye, and instead busied himself with zipping up his green vest. Neither man could form a coherent sentence in front of the Hyuuga, and Naruto proceeded to wrap himself tighter with his Hokage robes, looking like a victim of Rock Lee's spicy concoctions.

"Hinata-chan, it's not what it looks like!" The blond stammered.

"She already saw everything, troublesome idiot." Nara grumbled, feeling embarrassed. "Enough to never _unsee_ it."

"Shut up, Shika!"

 _So this is what a stroke feels like._ Hinata ruminated before collapsing into a pitch of darkness.

"Sensei!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Surprising Conversations

**A/N:** I'm sorry I was MIA for so long, but here is finally chapter 4. Unfortunately, I went through a period of writer's block and then dropped out of the fanfiction writing community completely for a while. I tried to start other stories, but then would hit the exact same dead end of how I want my story to continue. This chapter was the victim of frequent re-writes to get their dialogues right. I hope it was okay. I was almost on the verge of quitting writing completely, but then when I read other stories I was hit with nostalgia and wanted to come back. Here is my re(?)debut?

* * *

Sometimes, Sasuke still sees his parents in dreams.

They were always together, in the way how people in love were _always_ together. He often dreamt of them just standing there in the distance, his father strong and unwavering, and his mother's tenderness softening the hard edges to his character. His dad would wrap an arm around his wife securely with a reassuring squeeze which would cause his mother to break out in a smile. His father never did smile much, but his eyes sparked with something unique just for her.

Sasuke wondered if _that_ was in the cards for him; a special connection so consuming that it seemed like a trick of the light, but a fleeting spark he definitely witnessed with his own eyes.

The box in his hand suddenly felt heavier.

He walked into the tailor shop situated in the quiet side of uptown Konoha and put the wooden box on the counter. It didn't take long before his presence was met by a stern old woman in her sixties with a head full of white hair.

"Tanaka-san." Sasuke greeted pleasantly.

"Sasuke." The old woman responded. "How many times must I remind you to call me Mitsuyo."

"Always one too many." He bantered calmly. "How have you been?"

"I surprise myself by still waking up in the mornings." Mitsuyo sighed, cleaning up fabric pieces. "There are days where I look forward to closing this business down myself."

Sasuke's lips lifted fractionally. "The business will let you go when it decides it's time."

"My _late-husband's_ business, you mean?" She glared fondly at the portrait of a man on the wall. "Dying must feel so blissful compared to waking up early to finish last-minute orders, the heartless bastard."

"My condolences." Uchiha gazed at the portrait. "You and your husband had a special relationship. I apologize for not being there to send him off."

"You had your own demons, my child." Mitsuyo waved off his apology. "And it's been years. We've all got to move on some time."

"Hn." The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck prickled in response to the intimate turn in conversation topics, and briskly gestured to the box on the counter. "I have something for you."

Mitsuyo plucked the tiny spectacles resting on her bosom and balanced them on her sharp nose. "If it's your repulsive mission gear, young man, I suggest you clean it first before-"

She held the lid in one hand, struck momentarily speechless as she stared at the kimono within it. The rich silk felt like water as Mitsuyo ran her hands across it, and the morning sun rays lit up the threads with a glossy sheen. The collar was laced with intricate stitching of pearls and silver flowers, with a twin pair of phoenixes dancing in the foreground. The slight musty odor did little to dampen the sheer beauty of the robes, and Mitsuyo was suddenly overwhelmed with a heavy taste of nostalgia.

"My mother's wedding kimono." Sasuke explained. "As I recall, this was you and your husband's most beloved work."

"I never thought I'd see this again." Mitsuyo's voice was tender as she lifted the outer robe out of the box. "Thank you for bringing it back to me."

"Before you get too attached," Uchiha interrupted politely. "I'd like to have it altered for Hinata-san."

Tanaka Mitsuyo stared at the young man in front of her, her gaze knowing and her lips stretched into a smile. "I think someone is being extremely sentimental today." She teased, dancing the kimono in front of Sasuke with her fingers.

"My mother was a loyal patron of your business." The young man argued. "It's only right to continue the tradition. It has nothing to do with sentimentality."

"Oh? Well then, you've done an excellent job preserving your mother's wedding kimono with so much care…for the sake of _tradition_." Mitsuyo smirked, noting the neat folds in the fabric and pressed edges of the collar.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat with a hint of embarrassment. "I think this conversation has run its course." He stated with finality.

The woman huffed, carefully folding the kimono back into the box. "Fine. I will have it ready within the month if you bring your betrothed around some time. Speaking of Hyuuga-san, how are you two handling this? Are you nervous at all?"

"It is what it is. There's nothing to be nervous about."

Mitsuyo rolled her eyes. "Do me a favor, and don't repeat those words in front of that poor girl, _ever_."

"Hn."

* * *

"Hinata-sama, here are the fabric samples sent from the tailor. She's expecting a reply within a week."

"Please spread them out by the bed."

"Hinata-sama, these are the floral arrangement samples from the florist."

"Pastel colors only. These samples are much too bright."

"Hinata-sama, the council elders asked me to give you these invitation samples. They want a final decision in three days."

"Hinata-sama, please finalize the guest list."

"Hinata-sama, gold or silver linings on the tablecloths?"

Hinata's head spun as she tried to keep on top of all the demands and ridiculous deadlines that were threatening to drown her. The wedding may be two months away, but there were still so many decisions to be made. Neji was still on bedrest, and Hanabi had conveniently made herself scarce. Even Sasuke had slyly stayed away from the craziness! _Traitor, traitor, all traitors._ Hinata thought irritably as she dismissed the samples of red roses. The bluenette didn't know why she was blaming her bed-ridden cousin, but her mood was being tested and it felt good lashing out at the wrong people…even if it was only in her head.

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha-sama is waiting in the front room."

 _Thank the gods._ The bluenette thought with relief, and then felt very self-conscious for being relieved that he's here. But she wasn't one to look a gift-horse in the mouth, and all but ran from the bedroom to greet the guest.

Hinata slid open the door to the sitting room with much enthusiasm and looked mildly apologetic as the wooden frame harshly collided with the threshold. "Sorry." She apologized meekly and took a seat across from her fiancé.

"You look agitated. I assume the wedding preparations are not going well." Sasuke commented lightly, noting the few stray strands that dared to disobey the poker straight hairstyle that was Hinata's signature look.

"Preparations is a generous word." Hinata smiled wryly, patting down her hair. "Pandemonium is more like it."

Ebony eyes held a look of quiet playfulness. "You survived the frontlines of a war. Fabric samples and invitations must be a breeze after that."

"You give me too much credit, but I'm afraid wedding planning is an entirely different beast." Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling a bit bashful and warm. She was quick to change the subject. "Is there something you need, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, I may need to borrow you tomorrow, if you don't mind." He answered and pushed a piece of paper across the small table.

Hinata skimmed the writing quickly, with genuine surprise coloring her features. "You made fitting reservations with the tailor?"

"Hn."

She bit her bottom lip. "What's it for?"

Sasuke's eyes held a look of sincerity. "For something that holds great importance to my family, and I hope you can come to appreciate the importance of it too."

Hinata tucked the note into her sleeve before folding her hands neatly on the table. "If it's important to you, then it is important to me, Sasuke-kun." She smiled. "I will make sure to be on time."

"Hn."

"Since you're here, would you like some tea?"

"Please."

The bluenette busied herself with the dainty cups in front of her, picking up the small spoon to scoop tea leaves into the small teapot. At one point she looked up, only to find the Uchiha staring at her pensively. "Hm? Is something wrong? You're staring, Sasuke-kun." She asked, placing a cup in front of him.

Sasuke paused, choosing his next words carefully. "Naruto-"

Hinata's hand froze for a fraction of a second, which didn't go unnoticed by the young man.

"-mentioned that you fainted the other day. He wouldn't tell me any more details, but I wanted to see if you are okay."

Images of Naruto and Shikamaru intimately intertwined in the Hokage's office flashed through Hinata's mind, causing the young woman to flush. Sweat broke out from the top of her head as she tried to grasp onto some reassuring words. "I-It was nothing, really. I'm perfectly fine." She stammered unconvincingly.

Sasuke wasn't buying it. "You also left the hospital without discharge papers." He added.

The young heiress waved off the concern with a blushing face. "Shizune-san didn't think it was necessary to keep me there any longer, so I left after I woke up."

The Uchiha heir nodded in understanding. "I see." He said, but Hinata knew this wasn't the end of it. She braced herself for the awkward turn this conversation was about to take. _Please don't ask me what I saw, please don't ask me what I saw-_

"Hinata-san, as things stand now, I think we owe it to each other to be honest about our expectations."

 _Oh sweet lord…_

"If this arrangement of ours has driven a wedge between you and Naruto, I think it's important for you to tell me now." The young man offered helpfully. "I don't want to be the reason for someone's unhappiness. I've been down that road before…it's not a mistake I would like to repeat."

The bluenette furrowed her eyebrows at the man across from her, something angry bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was all the pent-up frustration from the wedding planning that was making her patience wear thin, but Hinata can sense pity all too well when it's directed at her and she was in no mood for it.

"I understand we were never friends, Sasuke-kun." Hinata stated resolutely. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. But please know this; I agreed to this match because I take my duties to my family and my village very seriously. I don't need to be offered an 'out'."

She sensed persisting doubt in those ebony eyes, and as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, Hinata pushed forward.

"And there is nothing between me and Naruto-kun but friendship and goodwill, I assure you." The bluenette continued with a smile. "True, I did confess my feelings, but Naruto-kun didn't feel the same way. I respect that, and I hope he finds what he's looking for. I think we can both agree that if anyone deserves his wish to be granted, it's Naruto-kun."

Sasuke nodded, a small smile on his lips at the mention of his best friend. "Indeed." He concurred. "Nevertheless, I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two."

With the last of her emotional energy spent, Hinata mustered a sheepish look on her face. "In all honesty, I don't think I'm quite what Naruto is looking for anyways." She mumbled bashfully. _Especially not when it comes to physical attributes…_

The young man raised an eyebrow at that, and was about to ask for further clarification when the door slid open to reveal one of the many servants scattered about in the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-sama is insisting on taking a walk and wishes for your company."

"Miyori, I am with a guest." The bluenette lectured gently and turned towards her fiancé with an apologetic look. "My apologies, Sasuke-kun, Miyori here just started working a few days ago. She has much to learn but is very eager to please."

The servant girl blushed, feeling embarrassed. "H-He's really demanding to be let out of his room, Hinata-sama."

"My my, I'm so popular today." Hinata sighed and looked at her fiancé apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, but it looks like I must go."

"Very well." The Uchiha acquiesced and stood up in one fluid motion. "I have to return home anyhow."

"Allow me to walk you out." Hinata bowed politely and led the way, following the proper etiquette of a clan member.

They walked through the compound in comfortable silence, with Hinata noting the way the Uchiha heir moved with graceful fluidity. It dawned on her in that moment that this was the longest they've ever conversed, and even more surprising was the fact that she found him to be a pleasant conversation partner. The thought encouraged something to blossom in her heart, and Hinata clung onto the hope that silver linings do exist if one knew where to look.

As they reached the double doors of the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke suddenly paused in his footsteps and turned around. He glanced over the bluenette's shoulder, as if mentally wrestling with himself over something. The young woman was about to ask him what was wrong again, when Sasuke suddenly piped up.

"I enjoyed our conversation today, Hinata-san. Perhaps, if we give ourselves the chance, we can get to a point where we can call each other friends too." He voiced sincerely.

Hinata's lips widened into a genuine smile. "I'd like that, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
